


Safe and Sound (here with you)

by baevenreyes



Series: Trampoline Park AU [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Just a tiny bit of quickly resolved teenage angst though, The Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baevenreyes/pseuds/baevenreyes
Summary: Lena's been staying with the Danvers family for three weeks now, and it's great, but she has one problem. Her girlfriend doesn't seem to want to kiss her.orKara's scared and Lena's worried.(This one takes place three weeks after I Know Places (you'll be safe). Honestly, I'm not sure which other ones you'd need to read before this one to understand. Maybe none. But check them out, if you want, it'll make me very happy :) )





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Guess who finally finished another one-shot. Honestly, college is killing me. Junior year is a bitch, to say the least. One of my lecturers actually said this sentence in the past week:  
> "You don't have time to breathe, you only have time to work."
> 
> So. There's that.
> 
> But also, I've come out to six of my closest friends (except my best friend, who's known for a while) over the course of the last week and a half, and I can't even express how happy and light I feel. Which is why the fluff :)
> 
> P.S. If the writers won't let Kara be happy, I will.
> 
> Enjoy!

Lena can’t believe this is her life.

She’s cuddled up with her girlfriend on said girlfriend’s couch, watching some Disney movie while her parents are out. Kara’s arm is wrapped around her waist, and their fingers are tangled together in Lena’s lap. (Kara’s stroking the knuckles of Lena’s left hand softly, since her wrist is still in a cast.) Her head is resting on the blonde girl’s shoulder, and she doesn’t think she’s ever been this content.

She’s almost sixteen years old, and she’s finally escaped from the hell she was forced to call her home. Thanks to Maggie Danvers-Sawyer, Lena feels _safe_ for the first time since she can remember. It’s funny, she hadn’t realized just how unhappy, how unsafe, how _terrified_ she had been with the Luthors until she was out of their house, and it wasn’t a problem anymore. Her body threatens to start shaking at the thought, and she snuggles closer to Kara. (As if that’s possible. They’re so entangled, Lena doesn’t even know where she ends and Kara begins.)

“You alright, Lee?”

Kara’s arm tightens around her waist, and the taller girl places a soft kiss in her hair. Lena melts against her and nods, sighing softly. Because she _is_ okay. She’s fine. She’s happy, she’s safe. She’s been staying with the Danvers’ for three weeks now, and it’s been great. They’d given her Alex’s old room and even let her redecorate it. (“Don’t be silly, Lena, _of course_ you can take down my stuff. This is your _home_ now.”) The no-sleepover rule was still standing, but two nights in Kara saw the blue circles under Lena’s eyes, and demanded to know why she wasn’t sleeping. One soft whisper of _nightmares_ later, and Kara’s been sneaking into her room every night since. (Lena’s never slept better.) And so she gets to wake up to Kara’s beautiful face, she gets to have breakfast with Kara, she goes to school with Kara, has dinner with Kara and then goes to sleep with Kara. What other sixteen-year-old is lucky enough to be living with their significant other?

She lifts her head from Kara’s shoulder to give her a kiss, but Kara turns her head at the last second, causing Lena to catch her cheek instead of her perfect lips.

And _there’s_ the problem. Kara has been avoiding Lena’s mouth like the plague. At first she thought it was because of her split bottom lip, but that had only taken a week to heal. She doesn’t understand what’s going on - Kara hasn’t stopped any of her other displays of affection. She’s always holding her hand or holding _her,_ she’s kissed her cheek and her forehead and her hair more times than Lena can count, Lena falls asleep in her arms every night. Kara’s very obviously still _very_ much into her, it’s just that for some reason she refuses to kiss her properly.

Which sucks, because lately, Lena’s been thinking about kissing Kara _a lot_. Three weeks is a long time, especially when… well, when you’ve been wondering about doing _more_ than kissing. Screw it, she _has_ to ask Kara about this kissing thing, because she might _literally die_ if she’s deprived of those lips any longer.

“Kara, what-“

“Hi, girls!”

Lena bites back a groan as Jeremiah and Eliza join them on the couch, back from their date night. She feels silly, not being able to control this urge, but she’s fifteen and in love, and she wants to kiss her girlfriend, damn it. She’s allowed to be annoyed that the conversation will have to wait.

That night, before Kara sneaks in, Lena fires off a quick text to Maggie.

**Lena Luthor:** _maggie, can i come talk to you tomorrow? it’s about kara._

**Maggie:** _Of course, Little Luthor. Do you want Alex there or not?_

**Lena Luthor:** _maybe rather not. it’s kinda… sensitive._

**Maggie:** _Sure. Pick you up at 10am?_

**Lena Luthor:** _perfect. thanks, maggie._

*******

Lena gets into Maggie’s car the next morning and immediately slouches back into the seat, sighing heavily. Maggie smirks at her.

“Damn, Little Luthor, what’s up with you? Usually you’re all ramrod straight – okay, maybe not in _every way -_ and proper decorum. What’s got you slouching?”

And Lena’s got a sky high IQ, she’s getting straight A’s, and she’s really usually very articulate for her age, but this has got her so fucking _frustrated_ that any plans she had of handling this situation with any kind of sensitivity or discretion goes right out the window.

“Kara’s not _kissing me_!” she huffs in frustration, falling forward with her head in her hands.

Maggie looks over at her as she pulls out of the Danvers’ driveway.

“Want to elaborate on that?”

“Maggie, you don’t get it, it’s _so frustrating._ Everything’s great – we hold hands, we cuddle, she kisses my forehead and my cheeks and my nose and my hands, but she _won’t_ kiss my _mouth_. I haven’t had her lips on mine in _three weeks_ and I feel like I’m _dying._ Do you have any idea how much it _sucks_ to not be able to make out with the girl you love? Especially when…”

Maggie’s parked the car in front of her and Alex’s apartment building, and looks over at Lena when she trails off.

“Especially when what?”

Lena balks. She hadn’t meant to say that. She hadn’t meant to bring up her _other_ feelings about Kara right now. They aren’t a problem, anyway. At least not until she gets her girlfriend to kiss her properly again. Except, she’s kind of worried. Kara is just… Kara. She’s… she’s beautiful and hot and sexy, but she’s also sweet and ridiculously cute and innocent and Lena feels kind of bad about the things she’s been thinking of doing with – _to_ – Kara. Oh god, she’s kind of freaking out about this, isn’t she? And, shit, who _else_ is she going to talk to about this? There are exactly three adults on this planet she would feel even _remotely_ comfortable discussing sex with, and two of them are related to the girl she wants to have sex _with_. Maggie’s been like a big sister to her since long before she saved her from the Luthors. She can do this.

“Especially when… you kinda want to do more than making out?”

Lena looks up at Maggie, and she’s pretty sure her fear and uncertainty is showing in her eyes, because Maggie grabs her hand and gives her a soft smile.

“Let’s go upstairs, I’ll make you some hot chocolate, and we can talk however long you want, okay?”

***

When they’re settled, facing each other cross-legged on the couch, each with a steaming mug of hot chocolate in hand, Maggie asks Lena to explain the whole no-kissing thing to her again.

“We can come back to the other stuff later, if that’s okay?”

Lena nods and takes a deep breath before beginning.

“So, ever since the whole thing with my mom, uh, since I’ve been staying with Kara? She hasn’t, y’know, kissed me on the mouth. And at first I thought it was because of my split lip, but that healed weeks ago, and I know she knows, because her mom made a joke about it at dinner one night. But she still hasn’t kissed me, and… I can’t figure out why. It’s not that she’s bored with me, I mean, I don’t think, she still holds my hand and kisses the rest of my face and holds me while we sleep, it’s just like she’s… avoiding, I guess? My lips. Even when _I_ go in for the kiss, she always turns her head at the last second. And it’s silly of me, I know, because I know she loves me, so it’s purely physical, but… I miss it. I miss _her._ With me, like that, I mean. And it’s so frustrating not to know _why_.”

Maggie nods like she understands, takes a sip from her mug and then puts it down, folding her hands in her lap.

“I might have an idea as to why.”

“What? How? Did she say something to you or Alex?”

Maggie shakes her head and smirks. “Nope. I’m a detective, Little Luthor, I detect.”

“Okay. That’s scary amazing, but okay. What is it?”

“Okay. I’m like 95% sure, but you gotta just talk to her, Lena, okay? Communication is _very_ important.”

“Got it. Please just tell me?”

“Well, I think Little Danvers is scared.”

“Scared? Why would she be scared of kissing me? We’ve been dating for over two years, we’ve kissed countless times.”

“She isn’t scared of kissing you, exactly, she’s scared of what might happen if she does. Remember, Lena, last time Kara kissed you, you ended up with bruised ribs, a broken wrist and a busted face.”

“That wasn’t her fault though, she knows that.”

“I’m sure she does, but the human brain can be a strange thing. I think she’s developed some kind of mental block against it, because she’s so terrified of you getting hurt again. You didn’t see her that night, Lena, before you woke up. She was _broken._ You and I know, logically, that it won’t happen again if she kisses you again, but Kara’s brain isn’t letting her believe that. At least, that’s what I think. You need to talk to her about it, though. Just be honest and ask her what’s going on, explain how you’re feeling. That girl loves you, honey, and she’ll be honest and open in return. I’m sure you two can figure it out.”

Lena returns Maggie’s soft smile, feeling better.

“That actually makes a lot of sense. Thanks, Maggie.”

“Any time, kid.” Her eyes sparkle and Lena nearly chokes on her next sip when Maggie speaks again. “So, now, the more-than-making-out thing.”

Lena splutters, and puts down her hot chocolate before replying.

“Yeah. _That._ ”

“Look, Lena, I know this can be uncomfortable, but you need to know that what you’re feeling is normal. You’re attracted to Kara, you love her, and you want to have sex with her. That’s completely normal and healthy for a girl your age, okay? You don’t have to feel weird about talking to me about it. I’m sure you’d rather talk to me than Alex or Eliza.”

Lena blushes. “You’ve got that right. The safe sex talk with Dr. Danvers was more than enough for several lifetimes, thank you very much.”

Maggie’s eyebrows raise at that. “Eliza gave you a talk about safe sex?”

“Yeah, well, public school Sex Ed is severely lacking in same sex relationship advice. So Kara’s mom took it upon herself to… supplement our curriculum in the middle of freshman year.”

“That’s true. Glad I don’t have to cover that, then.”

“Yeah, once was enough, thank you.”

“Okay, so, talk to me. What have you been feeling?”

“I don’t really… well, okay, I… the thing is, lately, when I look at Kara, I… I _notice_ things. Like the way her collar bones look really nice to kiss, maybe nip at, and how I’d love to rake my nails over her abs. How I want to… like, _touch_ her, in places I maybe… haven’t before? How I want to take off her shirt, maybe, and kiss every inch of her skin. Sometimes she does things, like biting her lip or… or when her shirt rides up when she stretches and she makes this little sound, and I just want to press her up against a wall. She’s just… perfect, and I get, I don’t know, turned on I guess?”

“It all sounds perfectly normal to me, Lena. Do you want to tell me why you’re freaking out about it?”

“Well, Kara’s… Kara’s Kara, you know, and she’s sweet and adorable and innocent, and I feel kinda guilty about it. Like I’m objectifying her or something. She’s… she doesn’t need me perving on her.”

Lena suddenly feels tears coming on, and Maggie’s got an arm around her before the first one can even fall.

“I just… it feels _wrong,_ to be thinking of her like that, well, not _wrong,_ but I… I feel like… Like it’s going to be all I see in her, and I don’t _want_ just that. Just sex. I don’t want what we have to just become some physical thing, you know?”

“Oh, Lena, sweetie. I don’t know what you’ve been taught, but that’s not how it works. You _love_ Kara, honey, and let me tell you, if and when you have sex, that’s not going to change. You’re not going to become some maniac who only wants her for her body. You’re not objectifying her, okay? The mere fact that we’re having this conversation right now proves that. You care about her so much that you’re worrying about this, and that just goes to show that you don’t have to. You _love_ Kara, and she loves you just as much, and it’s completely normal for you to be fantasizing about her. I’d be worried if you weren’t, to be honest.”

“Really?”

“Really. You’re allowed to want to have sex with your girlfriend, Lena. Especially if you’ve loved her for as long as you’ve loved Kara. There’s nothing wrong with you.”

“So I’m okay? I can… go further, with Kara? Once I get her to kiss me again, that is?”

“Of course, if that’s what you both want. Always remember to ask, yeah? Make sure she wants it too. Consent is very important, okay?”

“I would _never_ do anything Kara doesn’t want.”

“Well, there you have it. You’re no perv, Lena Luthor, just a normal teenage girl with a libido. Who’d a thought.”

Lena punches Maggie’s arm just as Alex walks through the apartment door.

“Hey, stop hitting my wife, Lena.”

“She deserved it.”

“Somehow I don’t doubt that for a second.”

“Hey!”

Maggie’s mock scowl lasts about three seconds, as Alex leans down to give her a soft peck before plopping down on Lena’s other side. “What’s up?”

“Me and my honorary little sis here were just having a heart to heart. I’ll be taking her home in a bit.”

_Home._ Lena likes the sound of that.

“Yeah? Everything okay?”

Alex looks down at Lena with soft affection, giving her shoulder a squeeze.

“Yeah. Yeah, everything’s great.”

***

“Hey, Kara?”

Kara’s arm shifts around Lena’s waist, and the taller girl nuzzles into the back of her neck. They’re cuddled up in Lena’s bed, but Lena can’t sleep before she talks about this.

“Yeah, Lee?”

“Why… why don’t you want to kiss me?”

Kara stiffens behind her, and Lena hears her let out a soft sigh. She turns around in Kara’s arms, facing her, forcing blue eyes to look into her green ones.

“Please, Kara, just talk to me.”

“I’m… I’m…”

“You’re what, baby? Tell me and we’ll fix it. Together.”

“I’m _scared._ ”

Ah. So Maggie was right.

“Scared?”

“ _Terrified._ I couldn’t bear it if… You… I never want you to get hurt _ever_ again, Lee.”

“Kara, baby, I’m not going to get hurt if you kiss me. I know everything a while back scared you, but-“

“You didn’t see it, Lena, you didn’t _see_ what you looked like, limp in Maggie’s arms. I never… you… I never want to see you like that again, I… It would _kill_ me _,_ I… I _love_ you.”

“I love you too. So much, Kara. But you don’t have to be afraid, okay? Nothing’s going to happen to me. I’m _safe._ I’m _here._ Thanks to you. _With_ you. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. And I want to kiss you. We should kiss the girls we want to kiss, right?”

Kara nods slowly, her eyes flicking to Lena’s lips for the first time in what feels like _ages._

“We can’t let my mother keep us from being happy. She’s out of our lives _forever,_ Kara, and we can kiss as much as we like. Okay?”

Kara nods again and shifts a little closer. Lena traces a line down from Kara’s hairline to her ear, her cheek, the corner of her lips.

“Can I kiss you, baby?”

“Yeah,” Kara whispers breathlessly, and Lena closes the distance.

_God,_ she’s missed this. Kara’s perfect lips on hers, the feeling of Kara’s hands, one in her hair and one tracing soft patterns on her hip. The feeling of Kara’s tongue gently seeking entrance to her mouth, which she gladly grants. They kiss slowly, softly, and Lena is surprised to find that she doesn’t want anything more right now. Her hands don’t feel the need to wander from their places on Kara’s cheek and in her hair, and her lips are content just moving against her girlfriend’s. She smiles into the kiss, nipping softly at Kara’s bottom lip, earning a soft gasp from her beautiful angel.

“I love you, Kara Danvers.”

“I love you more, Lena Luthor.”

She lets Kara wrap herself around her, nuzzling into her girlfriend’s neck and breathing in everything _Kara._ She’s suddenly exhausted, no longer fuelled by her frustration, warm and content and happy and _safe._

“Impossible,” she manages to whisper, before Kara’s steady heartbeat lulls her to sleep.

No one can love _anything_ more than Lena loves this girl.

***

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! I might write a part two with Kara's feelings about the whole thing, and a talk with Alex, but with my current schedule I'll leave it as a one-shot for now.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and as always, please leave a comment and hit me up on Tumblr! @bi-genius, I follow back!


End file.
